


Paradise Falls

by Thumb3l1n4



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thumb3l1n4/pseuds/Thumb3l1n4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's speech at the Kurtbastian wedding reception. Inspired by the Ellie and Carl love story from the computer-animated movie "Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Kurtbastian fanfiction, with (very) little hints of StBerry, Dantana and Niff. It's not exactly Blaine friendly, although is nothing major, don't worry. It's just... pratically all Sebastian Smythe.  
> I'm really sorry for any grammar/lexical/syntax mistake I obviously made. English is not my first language and I'm just becoming familiar with it again. I'm also new here, so if there's anyone out there who can beta-read this work and others (when I have time to write), I really appreciate the help :)

“Yes, yes, yes. Thank you StBerry, you were fabulous. Now give me the microphones and leave the stage. No Rachel, you’ll sing again later. Jesse, lead her back to your seats right now. Thank you”.

Everyone is looking at the stage, where Sebastian is now standing alone with a flute fill with champagne in his right hand and a microphone in the other. 

“Now that I have your attention and I’m totally not sorry to bother you all, I can start my speech”.

Sebastian looks to the table where Kurt is sitting with Burt, Carol and his parents. Sebastian can see consfusion in Kurt’s features so he flashes a smirk at him and winks.

“Yeah, baby. I know. We agreed that we wouldn’t have a best man speech. And I assure you I wouldn’t have anyone embarrassing us in our day. Especially in front of your dad: so don’t worry. However, I’m me, babe. As in: I can embarrass you in any moment and in any way I can before you go all Dominatrix on me and force us to bondage sex.” He makes a pause and adds “The hottest, ridiculously sexiest bondage sex ever, people!” Laughter spreads over every table and even Burt can’t hide the huge grin on his face. 

Kurt, although, is flushed and is starting to have serious homicidal thoughts.

Sebastian waits everyone calms down before clarifying: “Not that the other types of sex we have aren’t any less special and wonderful, love. But you just know how much I happen to like it when you take the control and start dirty talking to me about the different positions you wanna be fucked. And okay, babe, I got it. No more sex talking or the only thing I’ll see tie up tonight will be my balls and I don’t think that is a good idea, if I want you to keep riding my cock in the future”.

Kurt wants to disappear immediately. But he doesn’t even have the strenght to stop Sebastian to spill more intimate details of their lifes to their parents, their friends, Sebastian’s brothers and sister and Kurt’s ex-fiancé.

He’s just wishing that this craziness would be over soon.

“So... What do you think? Did I solve the important task of entertaining the guests?” Puck roars a -Yeah!- and Sebastian can’t help but laugh a little “Fine, then here comes the insightful, valuable and romantic speech you all will be making fun of me forever”.

Sebastian looks right in front of him and locks his eyes with Kurt’s. He feels himself relaxing, while scrolling for the thousandth time all the words he didn’t say since he found himself falling for him.

When Kurt sees Sebastian taking a deep breath, suddenly feels all his embarrassment and annoyance disappear and finds himself captivated by his husband’s words. Words full of softness and love. Just for Kurt.

“Kurt, no one but you know how good I can be with words. How well I can use them to coax people do what I want them to do, even if they don’t like it. At all.” Sebastian smiles “You, however, are a completely different story. We first met in the Lima Bean while I was trying to get into your boyfriend’s pants and you took about five seconds to understand what type of person I was and other three more to decide that you wouldn’t get me have the lucky escape. I recall that time in that overestimate cafè, as the first one I was left dumbfounded by anyone. It was the first time you manage to surprise me. 

The second time was later in the same week, on a Friday, in a pretty pathetic Ohio’s gay bar. You really make quite an impression, appearing out of the blue in the dance floor to show me who Blaine belonged to.” Sebastian stresses the past tense “We needed two years to get back in touch with each other in a new opened cafè in the city of our dreams, to make things finally go for the best. And yes, we might have broken some hearts along the way, but hey, babe. It was completely worth it”. 

He adresses a devilish smirk to Blaine, who rolls his eyes while Kurt shakes his head, fighting a smile.

“They were worth it because I got to be repeatedly surprised by you, Kurt and that was a feeling so unusual for me, that I couldn’t help it but like you every day a little bit more. You welcomed me in your NY friends’ group and forced Rachel and Santana to do as well. Rach, Tana, Jessie, Dani and me bonded while I was developing an inappropriate crush on you, a soon-to-be-married man.

That crush quickly turned out into love and at first, I had no intention to do anything about it, the girls and Jessie are my witnesses, but one of our movie-sleepovers changed everything. 

You were the only one that didn’t laugh at me for crying over the Ellie and Carl love story from ‘Up’ and yeah, Jeff, I actually cryed over a computer-animated movie scene. Stop smirking, Blondie. I didn’t cry because of my oh so tender heart. I cried because I was suffering thinking about the man I fell in love with getting married to another guy and probably getting a love like Ellie and Carl’s with him. 

But life has strange ways to happening and sorry Hobbit, even you have to admit that I’m the only man who can give Kurt a love like that” Sebastian smiles fondly to his husband again, who is hanging onto every single word he’s saying, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and blue “Babe, I promise you a life full of dreams and projects. I promise I’ll be there helping you to fulfill as many of them as we want to. I promise to challenge you every single day and in the hard times, I promise to give the best of me and fight at your side no matter what. Babe, I promise that at end of the road, you’re going to thank me for giving you the best adventure ever. Our adventure” Sebastian raises his flute “Cheers!” his gaze wanders to the table where Rachel, Jessie, Santana, Dani, Jeff and Nick are sitting and he smirks wickedly.

“I dare you to give a best speech than mine at your future wedding, StBerry!”

Everyone laughs but Sebastian doesn’t have the time to be pleased about it because Kurt is suddenly in his arms kissing him senselessly. When they stop, Sebastian sees that Kurt’s eyes are quite puffy and red and his husband whispers furiously: “You made me cry, asshole. What part of ‘I don’t want best man speeches or anything like that because I don’t want to cry at my own wedding’ you didn’t understand, Meerkat?” 

Sebastian grins: “I believe you also said I’m like a child. You should expected this by telling me to not do so, babe. And come on Pingou, you liked every single minute of it”.

Kurt shakes his head: “You’re wrong. I loved it. And you have no idea how much I love you, Sebastian”  
“Indeed I do. Is how much I love you, Kurt”

And when Kurt clings onto him, Sebastian reciprocates, getting more and more eager as this fiercely kiss doesn’t stop and their friends and families keep watching them while Rachel and Jessie decide the perfect song to burst in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think, especially if it was too difficult to read. Bye! :)


End file.
